Russian Roulette
by Capitana Momo
Summary: ―Vamos a cambiar las reglas de nuestra ruleta. El que tenga suerte terminará vivo. El resto, muertos. RiRen/Oneshot


_**Disclaimer** : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **Advertencias** : oneshot, RiRen, algo de lemon, no me gusta dejar muchas advertencias porque luego lo arruina todo, lol, pero ya la "sinopsis" debería decir de qué va esta mierda._

 _Dedicado a mi bb pasiva Paola because ha sido un amor conmigo, tekaeme weona estúpida 3_

* * *

 **Cinco**.

 _¿Quién educó, su mente enajenada?_

 _Siempre soñó con la gran pantalla,_

 _Ser el mejor disparando un arma,_

 _Como su héroe de acción…_

Sus compañeros lo tiraron al suelo por tercera vez en el día.

Eren apretó sus dientes cuando el dolor estalló en su costado derecho producto de la patada que sus compañeros de curso le dieron como si nada, escuchando sus risas y burlas al verlo en tan patético y débil estado. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pasillo, viendo como el resto de chicos y chicas seguía caminando sin mirarlos, ajenos a él, acostumbrados a verlo recibir ese trato.

No era tampoco como si estuviera esperando que alguien hiciera algo, pero a veces, no podía evitar mirar al resto de sus compañeros cuando los golpes comenzaban.

―Eres un idiota, Jaeger ―se burló Jean entre risas, causando que el resto de sus amigos le siguieran el juego.

Eren escupió sangre de su boca, gruñendo en voz baja, pero antes de poder ponerse de pie, recibió una patada en su rostro, y punzadas de dolor estuvieron a punto de hacerle llorar. Caliente y espeso líquido caía por su cara, sin embargo, no hizo amago de quitarse el fluido carmesí de allí.

Antes de poder mandar al diablo a Jean y todo su grupo de imbéciles, una fría voz interrumpió las carcajadas.

―El timbre para regresar a clases tocó hace dos minutos, mocosos.

Las risas acabaron y pudo notar como sus compañeros se tensaban.

Sonrió con amargura, su lengua humedeciendo sus sangrantes labios partidos.

Detrás de los chicos, de pie con una mirada fría y cortante, estaba Levi Ackerman, Presidente de la clase B del último curso del instituto al que asistían.

Jean lo fulminó con la mirada, como si fuera su culpa que hubieran interrumpido su momento de diversión, pero lo ignoró por completo, fijando sus ojos en Levi.

Todo el mundo creía que Levi hacía eso porque era su deber como presidente de una clase superior, porque era un chico al que no le gustaban los ruidos fuerte –y ellos, con sus risas y gritos, lo molestaban– o porque simplemente estaba pasando por ese lugar.

La verdad sea dicha, Levi Ackerman interrumpió esa agresión porque estaba saliendo a escondidas de todo el mundo con Eren Jaeger.

Aunque salir era sólo un eufemismo para decir que se veían en moteles de mala muerte a darse algún revolcón y hablar de sus miserables vidas.

Sin embargo, no había que desacreditar a ninguno de los dos por esa no-relación que tenían: no querían que nadie supiera que estaban saliendo por los enormes problemas que podría acarrear para sus ya patéticas y tristes vidas. En el caso de que todo el mundo se enterara de que eran gays, de que tenían una relación, las agresiones hacia Eren aumentarían. Y si bien no iban a meterse con Levi, porque en pocas palabras, Levi daba _miedo_ , los padres del de cabello negro no estarían para nada contentos que su único hijo fuera homosexual, y los golpes hacia él incrementarían en un santiamén.

Normalmente, Levi era golpeado sin motivo alguno, y apenas podía soportarlo. ¿Cómo sería ser golpeado ahora con motivos?

Sus padres no iban a dudar en enviarlo al hospital por ser un jodido maricón al que le gustaba que le dieran por el culo –aunque, en realidad, el que recibía era Eren.

Así que Levi se quedó mirando a Eren mientras el menor limpiaba su boca, quitando los rastros de sangre, y se ponía de pie sin ayuda alguna.

Los pasillos empezaron a quedarse sin gente, todo el mundo corriendo a la siguiente clase, y Eren y Levi se observaron unos milisegundos.

Soltando un chasquido de irritación, Levi sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió. Eren no dudó en agarrarlo, quitando los últimos restos de sangre en su rostro, y cuando pensaba agradecerle a Levi, notó que el mayor no estaba allí.

Observó el pañuelo, notando el mensaje dejado en una pequeña esquina.

 _Hoy, luego de clases, donde siempre._

A pesar del dolor, a pesar de que no tuviera reales motivos para sonreír, Eren sintió como las comisuras de su boca se curvaban hacia arriba sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

 **Cuatro**.

 _Despertó sumido en el tormento,_

 _Decidió que había llegao' el momento._

 _Recordó dónde guarda su viejo,_

 _El magnum 42…_

Eren no recordaba ningún momento en el que hubiera sido realmente _feliz_ en todo el tiempo que llevaba asistiendo a algún centro educacional.

Pero si recordaba bien cuando comenzaron todas las agresiones, porque tenía sólo ocho y todavía creía que el mundo era un lugar bueno para todos.

Aún lo creía hasta que cumplió los trece años, Reiner hundió su cabeza en el inodoro y estuvo a punto de morir porque a sus compañeros les causaba risa ver sus expresiones cuando quedaba sin aire.

Luego de ese episodio, algo pareció cambiar dentro de él, volviéndose más asocial desde entonces, llegando incluso a romper las pocas relaciones amistosas que logró formar con algunas personas, entre ellas, Armin Arlet, su compañero de curso incluso a esas alturas. Armin, muchas veces, quiso volver a recuperar la amistad que ellos compartieron alguna vez, pero Eren se negó debido a todos los problemas que podrían acarrearle a él y al rubio.

Eren prefería estar solo, porque así, nadie iba a dejarlo.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía entender muy bien su propia relación con Levi, que comenzó un año atrás, cuando Levi detuvo una golpiza al terminar las clases y le ordenó que le siguiera. Por supuesto, Eren no iba a decirle que no, porque Ackerman lo intimidaba un montón con ese ceño siempre fruncido, sus ojos verde-oliva fríos y duros, y esa mirada de desprecio que nunca borraba de su rostro.

Además, Eren lo había encontrado semanas atrás, por accidente, llorando en el baño, y Levi le amenazó que si le decía a alguien, no iba a dudar en matarlo.

Como si Eren quisiera decirle a todo el mundo que Levi podía llorar.

Así que ese día, cuando Levi y él quedaron a solas, lo primero que hizo fue decir que no había dicho nada, que no abrió la boca para contar eso, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando Levi lo agarró de la nuca y sus labios chocaron en un beso torpe, infantil y duro.

Eren nunca había besado a nadie en su vida, así que sus labios permanecieron sellados al igual que los de Levi.

Sin embargo, al alejarse, ambos se observaron en un aturdido y extraño silencio.

―Gírate ―ordenó Levi con voz suave.

Esa tarde, encerrados en la bodega del gimnasio, Eren Jaeger había perdido su virginidad con Levi Ackerman.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Levi fue suave, incluso dulce, amable y tierno, tomándose su tiempo para que ambos estuvieran completamente cómodos con el otro a pesar de la carencia de afecto y amor por su compañero.

No, el amor se fue desarrollando con el pasar de los meses, con el pasar del tiempo, cuando luego de follar, solían quedarse en un silencio íntimo, comenzando a hablar de todos esos tóxicos y enfermos sentimientos que solían consumirlos día a día.

Levi fue el primero en saber que, a veces, Eren soñaba con asesinar a todos en ese colegio de mierda.

Eren fue el primero en enterarse que los papás de Levi lo golpeaban por simple placer y que durante mucho tiempo pensaba en cómo cortarles el cuello a sus progenitores.

Era algo tan enfermizo, tan devorador, que de alguna forma, sus sentimientos conectaban con el otro. Como una planta carnívora que crecía alrededor de su corazón, alimentándose de emociones llenas de cizaña y dolor, su relación se fue afianzando con el pasar de las semanas.

Ambos se habían convertido en el escape del otro, en lo único rescatable de sus patéticas y duras existencias.

Eren gimió cuando se corrió en su pecho, Levi mordiendo su cuello, sin dejar de embestirlo, jadeando contra su piel sudorosa y brillante. Pronto, sintió su interior pegajoso también cuando su novio eyaculó sin salir de su ano, pero lejos de encontrarlo asqueroso e incómodo, había algo extrañamente personal en esa acción que le hizo sonreír.

En especial cuando Levi se derrumbó sobre él, saliendo de su interior, para luego comenzar a besar sus heridas moreteadas, una por una, queriendo decirle con ese gesto que lo encontraba hermoso a pesar de todo.

―Prometo llegar antes la próxima vez ―murmuró Levi sin separar sus labios del moretón en su costado izquierdo, sus manos tocándole como si fuera algo frágil, fácil de romper.

Negando con la cabeza, Eren atrajo otra vez a Levi, besándole con ternura y amor.

―Está bien ―le susurró―, siempre y cuando estés para atraparme al final, está bien.

Levi le observó en silencio, apenas cambiando la expresión de su rostro, pero de pronto sus labios volvieron a posarse en su rostro, delineando con su boca el contorno de su cara.

―Las clases acabarán en dos meses ―le dijo―, y terminaré el instituto. A ti todavía te queda un año, mocoso de mierda.

Eren se rió con amargura, asintiendo.

―Voy a extrañarte tanto, Levi ―suspiró Eren―, todo volverá a ser una mierda después. No quiero que… oh… mmh…

Levi sonrió de forma burlona cuando volvió a penetrarlo con suavidad, moviendo sus caderas, deslizándose por su ano sin dificultad alguna gracias al semen que se había escurrido.

―No pienso seguir estudiando ―le gruñó Levi contemplando las expresiones que hacía el menor con cada nueva embestida―. No tengo sueños, no tengo un futuro. Sólo te tengo a ti, y tarde o temprano, voy a perderte ―su rostro se inclinó, sus labios haciendo marcas en su cuello, y se estremeció cuando Eren enterró sus uñas en su espalda―. No quiero perderte. Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en esta mierda de vida.

El menor trató de hablar, pero no logró mucho cuando el movimiento de las embestidas aumentó.

Media hora después, Eren estaba boca abajo, viendo a Levi saliendo de la ducha para vestirse.

―Voy a repetir ―le gruñó Levi sentándose a su lado, sus dedos acariciando los moretones en su espalda―, así podré pasar un año más junto a ti.

Eren alzó la vista, levantando la cabeza, y sus labios se fruncieron en un mohín de reprobación, aunque en sus ojos podía notar cierto brillo apenado.

―Levi ―murmuró enderezándose―, no quiero vivir más ―sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas de rabia―. No quiero seguirle viendo los rostros a esos hijos de puta, no quiero que nos separemos, no quiero que esos bastardos sigan respirando. Los odio tanto, Levi…

El de cabello negro le observó en silencio, viendo cómo el rostro de Eren se empapaba debido al llanto, y luego de varios segundos sin decir cosa alguna suspiró en señal de cansancio, teniendo los mismos pensamientos que su novio.

Teniendo el mismo odio hacia sus padres, hacia los imbéciles del colegio, hacia todo ese cruel mundo que no les había dado más que dolor y sufrimiento.

―A veces… ―hipó Eren frotando sus ojos con furia―, a veces sueño que los mato a todos, Levi, pero… pero en lugar de sentirme mal por pensar así, lo único que quiero es ver sus ojos sin vida y llenos de sangre.

Levi ladeó la cabeza, dándole la razón en silencio, porque llevaba soñando esa misma mierda desde que podía recordarlo. Pero no eran sus compañeros quienes perdían la vida bajo su mano en su mente, sino sus alcohólicos padres, con sus alientos apestosos y sus risas carentes de amor o cariño.

Levi le tomó la mano, humedeciendo sus labios, cuando una fugaz idea cruzó su mente en un milisegundo.

* * *

 **Tres**.

 _Desenfundó camino del colegio,_

 _Imaginó con total desprecio_

 _La sumisión de los cuerpos muertos,_

 _Tendidos alrededor…_

Cuando Levi tenía seis años, tuvo a su primera víctima: un pequeño gatito negro que encontró herido en el basurero comunitario del lugar en donde vivía, con una patita rota, maullando en busca de alguien que lo ayudara.

El pequeño animalito tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con un niño dañado en lo profundo del alma a su corta edad, con los labios rotos por los golpes, un ojo negro debido a un puñetazo y marcas de cinturón coloreando su pálida espalda.

Esa misma noche, Levi había matado al felino golpeando su cabeza repetidas veces con una piedra porque _quería saber lo que se sentía manchar sus manos con sangre de alguien más._

Sus padres, por supuesto, nunca lo descubrieron. No sólo por el evidente desinterés que sentían hacia su único hijo, que fue producto de una noche llena de alcohol y cocaína, además de que cuando Kuchel descubrió su embarazo ya tenía cinco meses y el aborto no se lo podía practicar –porque debido a la decadente vida que llevaba su período desapareció hace mucho y su evidente subida de peso lo atribuyo a su desordenado consumo de bebidas alcohólicas–, sino también porque Levi se encargó de enterrar el cadáver de la criatura en el patio trasero de su casa.

Por otro lado, sus padres no preguntaron por sus ropas ensangrentadas, creyendo que era pintura, sin inmiscuirse demasiado (en realidad, sólo se enojaron porque Levi había ensuciado sus ropas, provocando que quemaran cigarrillos en su brazo, pero esa ya era otra historia).

Desde ese día, cuando vio la sangre escurrir entre sus dedos, el carmesí líquido deslizándose por el cuerpo sin vida del animal, Levi comenzó a soñar con degollar a sus padres y la culpa parecía desvanecerse de su interior lentamente, apenas dejando rastro alguno.

Cuando Eren tenía nueve años, quitó su primera vida.

Fue el perrito que Carla le regaló para que tuviera un amigo porque a esa edad ella ya notaba que Eren tenía un carácter algo difícil y no tenía ningún amigo.

Por supuesto, Eren no le contó que en el colegio le pegaban, porque cometió el error de decírselo apenas ocurrió, y su madre, histérica y sobreprotectora como era, enloqueció y fue al colegio a exigir que echaran a los agresores. Supuestamente, las cosas se habían _solucionado_ cuando los padres de los niños que lo molestaron hicieron que le pidieran disculpas, pero en realidad lo único que lograron fue que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Así que Eren nunca más le contó de eso a Carla, porque a Carla le faltaba un tornillo. Estaba algo así como loca como una cabra, por decir lo mínimo.

Eren lo supo desde que había asesinado a ese perrito y Carla, en lugar de castigarlo o llevarlo a un psicólogo, se deshizo del cadáver e hizo como que nada ocurrió, fingiendo que estaba lavando tierra de sus ropas llenas de sangre.

El único hijo que Carla tenía era Eren, porque luego del parto quedó estéril, e iba a proteger a su hijo como fuera para que no se lo quitaran.

Pero aunque Carla dijera amarlo con todo su corazón, en lugar de amor, parecía tener más bien una enferma o _bsesión_ por su hijo, protegiéndolo desde pequeño: le impedía jugar con otros niños porque podía pasarse los gérmenes; no le compró ninguna bicicleta o monopatín porque podía caerse y hacerse heridas; no lo dejó practicar ningún deporte porque podía dañarse de alguna forma; no lo dejaba jugar con tierra si podía evitarlo, lavando siempre sus ropas inmediatamente para que las bacterias no germinaran…

Eren la odiaba un poquito más cada día con esa enfermiza actitud, y odiaba también a su padre por no decirle nada, por estar ausente, por dedicarse a su trabajo y a su amante, dejando olvidado a su débil y torpe hijo.

Así que cuando Carla llegó un día con un perrito con sus vacunas al día –por supuesto, Carla no iba a permitir que un animal pulgoso estuviera cerca de su angelito–, Eren no pudo evitar detestarlo. El can andaba siempre detrás suyo, agitando su estúpida cola, con la lengua fuera, y Eren lo odiaba porque sentía que era otra desesperada forma que tenía Carla para protegerlo.

Ni siquiera llegó a ponerle nombre: una semana después de haber llegado, Eren agarró el cuchillo de la cocina, y apuñaló al animal veintitrés veces en todo el cuerpo hasta que murió.

Carla gritó cuando encontró el cuerpo del animal, ensangrentado, en su habitación. Pero no gritó por el horror, sino porque Eren también estaba lleno de sangre y podía enfermarse.

 _Loca como una cabra_ , se dijo Eren esa misma noche.

―¿Conoces el juego de la ruleta rusa? ―le preguntó Levi tardes después, los dos sentados en las vías de trenes abandonadas años atrás.

Eren contempló la Beretta M9 que Levi estaba limpiando con evidente parsimonia, sus ojos sin dejar de observar el mango del arma mientras frotaba un paño a lo largo.

―Un arma cargada con una bala ―dijo Eren con voz tranquila, aunque no podía dejar de admirar la tranquilidad de Levi para manejar la pistola―, el que tiene peor suerte acabará con una bala en su sien. _Pum,_ muerto ―soltó una risa divertida para luego acercarse a Levi, pasando un brazo por su cuello―. Mamá no ha preguntado por el dinero que le pedí, pareció creerse el cuento de que quería comprar libros.

Levi deslizó su mano por la cintura de Eren, sintiendo los labios del chico sobre su mejilla, para luego recoger catorce cartuchos, comenzando a cargar el arma sin decir cosa alguna.

Cuando terminó, aseguró la pistola para evitar algún accidente.

―Vamos a cambiar las reglas de nuestra ruleta ―le gruñó Levi entregándole el arma―. El que tenga suerte terminará vivo. El resto, muertos.

Eren volvió a reírse, asintiendo, para luego besarlo antes de que Levi sacara otra Beretta M9 que consiguió en el mercado negro, que no dudó en cargar también dejando un espacio libre.

―¿Necesitas más armas, Levi? ―preguntó Eren en un murmullo contra sus labios―, puedo pedirle más dinero a mamá.

Levi sonrió de lado, humedeciendo sus labios.

―Vamos a volarle los sesos a todo el mundo, mocoso de mierda ―le gruñó, aunque no había regaño en su voz, sólo diversión.

Eren le miró con grandes ojos expresivos.

―Que el mundo se joda, entonces ―dijo con voz dulce antes de besarlo.

* * *

 **Dos**.

 _Cargado de odio y rencor,_

 _El gobierno sus manos ha armado…_

 _Cegado por la humillación,_

 _Decidió vaciar el cargador…_

El día que los padres de Levi Ackerman murieron, habían estado borrachos como una cuba y con sus narices tapadas en polvo blanco por toda la cocaína que estuvieron consumiendo horas antes, desparramados en el sofá mientras la televisión emitía sonido blanco porque no pagaban cable desde hace un año.

Levi se había despertado tranquilamente ese día, ignorando la presencia de sus padres mientras se movía por su casa arreglándose para el nuevo día escolar, fingiendo no ver las patéticas figuras de sus progenitores.

―El… el de-desa… yuno… ―balbuceó su padre cuando Levi se paró frente a él, su expresión teñida de desprecio y frialdad, sosteniendo el cuchillo carnicero en sus manos.

Sus manos estaban cubiertas con los guantes de goma y para no manchar el uniforme escolar se había puesto el overol amarillo que tenía en el fondo del armario.

Ladeó la cabeza, tranquilo, y levantó el cuchillo.

Segundos más tarde, descargó el filo sobre la cabeza de su padre, sangre salpicando los sillones, escuchando el gemido que exhalaba de los labios del mayor, pero su padre no hizo otra reacción aparte de un estremecimiento involuntario, incapaz de defenderse gracias al estado en el que estaba.

Levi arrancó el cuchillo, observando como la sangre se deslizaba por el rostro de su padre, todavía vivo, y sonrió perversamente mientras ahora lo enterraba con fuerza en el estómago de forma horizontal para luego deslizarlo por todo el ancho, más líquido carmesí deslizándose por el cuerpo del hombre, y al arrancar el cuchillo abrió más la herida, esperando…

Sí, esperando sacarle los intestinos, que no tardaron en caer al suelo, ensuciando sus zapatos.

―Tsk… ―murmuró con expresión de disgusto.

Su padre seguía vivo, por supuesto, su rostro pálido, sangre saliendo por entre sus labios, pero Levi no sabía si estaba o no sintiendo dolor gracias a todo lo que tenía metido en el cuerpo.

Levi rogaba a su inexistente Dios que estuviera sufriendo.

Humedeció sus labios mientras daba unos pasos, poniéndose frente a su madre ahora, que le observaba por sus ojos entreabiertos, moviendo sus labios cómo si quisiera decirle algo pero su voz no se oía.

O Levi no quería escucharla, así de simple.

Usando el mismo cuchillo, y sosteniendo la cabeza de su madre para que no se moviera, comenzó a enterrar lentamente la punta del arma en el ojo izquierdo de la mujer.

No contaba con que se pusiera a gritar como desquiciada.

Arrugando el ceño mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto, lo enterró con más fuerza, la sangre saliendo a borbotones mientras su madre gemía y sollozaba, y cuando arrancó el cuchillo, observó el ojo pegado al arma aunque todavía unido a la cuenca ensangrentada por el nervio óptico.

Cuidadosamente quitó el ojo de la hoja filosa, tarareando en voz baja una canción que había escuchado por ahí, y luego se dedicó a apuñalar a su madre diez veces en todo su torso pero evitando el corazón porque no quería que muriera demasiado rápido.

Una vez que lo consideró listo, se alejó y observó los cuerpos ensangrentados sobre el sofá y se comenzó a quitar el overol junto a los guantes para luego ir al baño y quitar los pocos rastros de sangre en su rostro y zapatos.

Agarró su mochila y les echó una última mirada.

―Nos vemos ―se despidió con tono dulce.

Luego, salió.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Jaeger, Eren observaba el desayuno que le había servido su madre que consistía en cinco tostadas, un vaso con jugo, una taza de leche de chocolate, queso y jamón, y fruta picada mezclada con yogurt porque Carla insistía en que tener un buen desayuno lo ayudaría a rendir bien y no tener defensas bajas en caso de que se enfermara.

Eren aún recordaba cómo el año pasado se resfrió de una gripe y Carla enloqueció, llevándolo al hospital y queriendo insistir en dejarlo internado. Su padre había lucido tan avergonzado y Eren sólo quería callarla de un golpe por todo el show desquiciado que estaba haciendo.

―¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio? ―preguntó su padre, incómodo como todas las mañanas al verlo, preguntándole por obligación porque la verdad era que Grisha nunca se había interesado por él.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Bien ―contestó aburrido.

―Ah ―fue lo único que contestó el mayor.

Luego de eso le siguió un tenso silencio.

Eren se bebió de golpe el jugo, poniéndose de pie.

―Voy atrasado ―dijo.

Carla miró su desayuno a medio comer, sonriendo con nerviosismo, sus manos moviéndose en su regazo por la ansiedad.

―Pero cariño, no has terminado el desayuno, sabes que…

―Dios, mamá, no pasará nada si no como bien un día ―replicó bruscamente, agarrando su mochila.

―Eren, no le hables así a tu madre ―regañó su padre al ver como Carla se encogía.

Rodó los ojos.

―Nos vemos ―fue lo único que contestó.

―Eren…

Pero no se quedó a escuchar lo que su madre le iba a decir porque salió de la cocina para luego cerrar la puerta de entrada tras él, caminando con una sensación de euforia en todo su cuerpo porque jamás se había sentido así.

No, puede que cada vez que estaba con Levi, haciendo el amor, se sintiera eufórico y tranquilo al mismo tiempo por muy extraño que sonara, pero ahora se sentía mil veces mejor.

Y ese día, ese bendito día…

Todo llegaría a su fin.

Así que no le importó haber sido grosero con sus padres, no le importó hacer llorar a su mamá, porque ese día, todo iba a acabar.

Por lo tanto, corrió hacia Levi sabiendo que su novio siempre estaría ahí para atraparlo.

* * *

 **Uno**.

 _¡Fuego!_

 _Como en el viejo salón…_

 _Un fétido film de vaqueros…_

Fue la última hora, luego de que el timbre anunciara el fin del receso, cuando Eren entró al salón de clases y tomó su mochila.

Limpió su labio ensangrentado porque minutos antes Reiner, su verdugo de otro salón, estaba aburrido y consideró que romperle la boca a Eren parecía muy divertido en ese instante.

Por dentro, Eren estaba ardiendo en rabia y odio, y sus ojos miraron a cada uno de sus compañeros, a todos esos pedazos de basura que en ningún momento habían hecho algo por defenderlo, en ningún instante le dirigieron alguna otra mirada que no fuera de burla y desprecio, y quiso ver cómo el miedo, el terror, se veía reflejado en sus rostros ahora.

Eren quería verlos muertos.

La profesora entró, mandándolos a callar, pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta, Levi puso su pie entre la madera y la pared.

―Lamento molestarla, señora Hashimoto ―dijo Levi con voz amable―, pero necesito dar un anuncio.

La mujer parpadeó, sorprendida, pero luego sonrió nerviosa dándole la pasada a Levi.

Eren lo miró, admirando el perfil afilado y delicado de su novio, sus rasgos duros pero sensuales al mismo tiempo, y humedeció sus labios cuando vio la mochila sobre su hombro, la mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio cuando Levi se detuvo frente a ellos, sus ojos deteniéndose en el rostro apaleado de Eren, y pudo notar como se oscurecían por la ira.

―Sólo quería decir que… ―se balanceó, pensativo―, buena suerte en el juego, pedazos de mierda.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Levi sacó la pistola de su bolsillo y apuntó a la profesora, disparando contra su pecho, el silenciador ayudando a que apenas se escuchara ruido alguno fuera del salón.

La mujer jadeó por el dolor, sangre pintando el pizarrón.

La primera persona en gritar fue Historia Reiss, la pequeña abeja reina del lugar.

Pero Eren no tardó en ponerse de pie, sacando también su arma, y apuntó contra la chica, sin dudar en disparar.

―¡Cierra la boca, pequeña perra!

Eren recordaba a la chica riéndose mientras Reiner le golpeaba el estómago.

Apuntó a su cabeza, sangre y sesos manchando el suelo.

Más personas comenzaron a gritar, pero antes de que alguna pudiera moverse, Levi se movió hacia la puerta y puso el seguro, su mano apuntando a otros dos chicos y disparando sin que algo suyo sintiera miedo o pesar.

Eren vio cómo la sangre comenzaba a manchar los suelos, pero en lugar de sentirse asqueado, algo dentro suyo se encendió ante la visión de rojo, emocionándose cuando más gritos (que parecían música) llegaron a sus oídos.

Así que también levantó el arma y disparó a otros de sus compañeros, sonriendo con indulgencia, sus ojos oscurecidos por una sombra de diversión y locura.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Jean tratando de esconderse en el mueble que tenían al fondo del salón, y caminando –casi dando saltos– se dirigió hacia él, sus zapatos dejando marcas en el suelo, para detenerse frente a Jean, agarrándolo por la chaqueta, tirando de él contra el suelo.

―¿Quién es el idiota ahora, Kirschtein? ―preguntó con tono dulce.

Pero no se detuvo a escuchar su respuesta, que con toda probabilidad iba a ser una súplica para que le perdonara la vida, porque apuntó inmediatamente a su pecho y disparó, más sangre empapando el lugar.

Levantó la vista, viendo como Levi disparaba ahora contra otras dos personas.

Sus ojos chocaron contra el rostro horrorizado de Armin, y algo parecido a lástima se asentó en su estómago.

Aun así, apuntó contra él y apretó el gatillo.

No salió ninguna bala.

Comenzó a reírse, desquiciado.

―¡La Ruleta Rusa eligió, Levi! ―dijo entre risas, apuntando a Armin.

Levi terminó de rematar contra una chica y miró a Eren, sonriendo con diversión.

―Qué suerte, Arlet ―luego apuntó al chico al fondo de su salón, Marco, acurrucado en el suelo, en shock―. Bodt también tuvo suerte.

No había nadie más vivo en el salón.

Levi desbloqueó la puerta, abriendo.

―El siguiente salón ―dijo como si nada, saliendo.

Eren se encogió de hombros, saliendo detrás de Levi, rebuscando en la mochila la segunda pistola.

Delante de él, Levi levantó el arma y disparó contra el conserje y el director que caminaban en su dirección, de seguro yendo a averiguar por los ruidos y gritos que venían del salón.

Cayeron como pesos muertos, ruido seco resonando en el pasillo.

Levi no se detuvo y abrió el siguiente salón sin detenerse en ningún momento, volviendo a disparar.

Eren sonrió ampliamente por los nuevos gritos, eufórico, sin tardar en seguir a su novio, entrando para disparar también.

A esas alturas, ya sabían que todo el colegio debían estar enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque cuando acabaron con ese salón, sus ropas teñidas de escarlata, y fueron al siguiente –al último–, la puerta estaba bloqueada.

Así que Levi disparó contra la manija.

Y los gritos continuaron.

Del salón de Eren habían sobrevivido Armin y Marco. Del siguiente salón, Sasha y Mikasa. Del salón de Levi, Petra y Hanji.

Cuando Levi tiró su tercera arma ya sin balas fue que escucharon los sonidos de las sirenas anunciando que la policía estaba llegando.

Eren tiró el arma también, agarrando la mano de Levi, y comenzaron a correr.

* * *

 **Cero**.

 _¡Miedo!_

 _Desde el televisor…_

 _Odio y venganza,_

 _Producto del miedo…_

Su espalda se arqueó y gimió cuando el orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo, sonriendo, y besó los labios de Levi con fuerza.

―Te amo ―murmuró―, te amo, te amo, te amo…

Eren lo seguía murmurando aun cuando agarró el arma y apuntó a su sien.

Levi le devolvió el beso.

―También te amo ―susurró, imitando su acción.

Podían escuchar los gritos tras la puerta del ático.

Se miraron una vez más.

Al mismo tiempo, Eren y Levi apretaron el gatillo.

* * *

 _Esto era un regalo de cumpleaños para Paola que fue hace meses JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJAJAJAJ pero como siempre, aquí llega una fracasan2, lol._

 _La canción es Fuego y Miedo, de Ska-P. El título fue por la canción de las Red Velvet, pero no la escuchen, no tiene nada que ver con el fic JAJAJAJAJAJJA_

 _Me daba flojerita hacer una portada, estoy resfriada y debería estar terminando un trabajo, jsjsjsjsjs, así que no me da el tiempo._

 _¿Qué más? ¿Qué cuando actualizaré Under Pressure? Llegará el día en que lo haga, pero hoy no es ese día._

 _¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Besos *lanza flores*_


End file.
